Just Smile
by ayushi
Summary: Because their Captain's wide smile was all that mattered to them. (Slight LuNa)


**A/N: **This is my first OP fic and I was kinda scared to write one. I worship these characters like anything I was afraid I'd mess it all up. But this idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I (obviously) don't own One Piece.

Just Smile

"I miss you."

"_You don't have to. I'm always watching over you."_

"I'm much stronger now, Ace."

"_You were always strong, Luffy."_

"I won't let anyone die anymore."

"_I know you won't. You are the king."_

-x-

**(Zoro)**

Some days, from the corner of his eyes, he would watch his Captain in silence. The faraway look on his face and no trace of his infectious wide grin usually made Zoro worry. He knew exactly what or whom Luffy was thinking about but what he didn't know was what he should say to make Luffy feel better. He had pledged long ago that he will do anything for his Captain, and to fulfil that pledge he had become stronger. Much stronger than he was before. But it was at times like this, when he couldn't figure out what to do or what to say, that made him feel weak.

"Oye, Luffy."

Luffy turned to look at him with a quizzical look on his face while his eyes still seemed lost deep in thought.

"I forgot where the bathroom is." Zoro said in a small, reluctant voice.

A few seconds passed before Luffy burst out laughing and grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him around the Sunny, chanting 'Zoro is a baka!'

Yes, he had pledged he would do anything for his Captain. Even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of others, he would do anything to see Luffy smile.

**(Nami)**

Some days he would fall asleep in her lap. She'd be a little embarrassed as Robin passed her a knowing look but she never attempted to wake him up. She would watch his face as he dreamed. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. She would giggle when he sputtered gibberish with a small smile on his face. And she would hold back her tears when he called out for Ace.

As an occasional tear ran down his cheek, she would quickly wipe it off. She would stroke his hair and whisper in his ear. She would tell him that everything was going to be okay now, knowing very well that he couldn't hear her. Sometimes she would press her forehead against his and close her eyes, and just think of all the happy memories they had together.

She never knew if that worked or not, but sometimes when she opened her eyes again, she would be face to face with a smiling, sleeping Luffy. And even just a glimpse of his smile could have her grinning for the rest of the day.

**(Usopp)**

Some nights, he would lie wide awake in bed as he felt his Captain shift and turn and next to him. He would just lie there in silence and watch his best friend crawl out of bed and leave the room. He always wanted to follow, to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay. But he could never bring himself to do it. Instead, he would just lie there, not making a move.

The next morning he would drag Luffy out of bed and tell him about the Boin Islands over breakfast. He would tell him about the forest with food as huge as twice the size of Sunny. Luffy would stare in awe and then laugh out loud when he impersonated his slightly overweight self.

As they marched around the ship pretending to be fat monsters, he would steal glances at his best friend's smiling face and secretly hope that last night's bad dreams were long forgotten.

**(Sanji)**

Some nights, he heard his Captain get out of bed and leave his room. It was on these nights that Sanji kept the fridge unlocked. Though sometimes he himself would get up and follow Luffy, only to find him sitting on the deck playing with his straw hat. He would open his mouth to say something but then close it and turn around and walk towards the kitchen to do what he did best.

He would cook silently, leaving the kitchen door open so the smell could reach his Captain. And within no time, Luffy would come bursting in, a huge grin on his face as he saw the variety of dishes laid out on the table. Saliva dripping from his mouth he would look at Sanji and ask, "All this is for me?" And as soon as Sanji nodded, Luffy would dig in happily eating whatever was served to him.

And when Luffy was full and Sanji was tired, Luffy would question him, "You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

And Luffy would just grin and reply, "Me neither!"

And as they headed back to their room, Luffy happily humming his song, Sanji would feel elated that his food could make his Captain smile.

**(Chopper)**

Some days Chopper would be scared when Luffy sat in a corner, his eyes staring off into distance. Chopper would worry and fret and wonder if it was something he could cure. He would run up to Luffy and stand next to him, not knowing what to say. He would pass him worried looks and when Luffy finally noticed his little nakama fretting around him, he would just sit back and laugh, "What's wrong Chopper?"

"Luffy, are you alright?" Chopper would ask, his voice cracking and tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

And Luffy would give him a genuine smile, "I'm fine Chopper. Thank you for asking."

And to see his Captain smile made the blue nosed reindeer so happy that he couldn't help but cry as his Captain picked him up and hugged him.

**(Robin) **

Some days Luffy would join her in the library. She would smile at him and send him a questioning look. His would just sit there for a while, not saying anything with his eyes looking empty, and no trace of his usual wide grin. She would honour his unspoken request for peace and continue her reading, occasionally observing him.

And suddenly he would speak up and startle her, "Tell me something."

And she did.

He would sit there for hours, listening intently to her stories. She told him everything she knew, from stories and legends about the beginning of the world to the ones about the Poneglyph. She would recite to him from books and he would listen, with his eyes shining bright from excitement as he took in all the adventures that happened across the world.

She talked and he listened. They sat there until they were interrupted and when he would get ready to go back to the deck, he would pass her a wide grin that covered half his face and say thank you. The smile on her face stayed put even after he was long gone.

**(Franky)**

Some nights his Captain would stumble into his workshop. Luffy would sit in a corner and watch him work. Franky would work silently and once in a while steal a glance at the younger male to check if he was doing okay. Sometimes he would find Luffy tinkering around with his tools and inventions and entertaining himself, a look of awe on his face. Franky would chuckle and return to his work. But at times he would find his Captain just sitting there, his eyes holding a lost expression.

Franky would compose himself and pop the question that usually led to a sleepless night, "Yo, Luffy! You want to see something cool?"

At the mere mention of the word cool, Luffy's head would turn around immediately and he would look up at Franky with shining bright eyes, nodding his head vigorously. And the rest of the night was spent with Franky showcasing his inventions in an entertaining manner and Luffy clapping and laughing loudly as he watched with big, bright eyes.

And when the young Captain finally fell asleep, Franky could not stop the grin forming on his face as Luffy occasionally shouted 'Supar' in his sleep.

**(Brook)**

Some nights he would see his Captain sitting cross-legged on the figure head of the ship. Brook would stand next to him and give him company, knowing it was best to stay quiet in these situations. Brook would calmly sip his tea as he observed the various emotions shifting through Luffy's eyes.

They would watch the sea sway silently, both thinking about the loved ones that they had lost. And when Brook noticed the tired look on his Captain's face he would curtly ask, "Luffy-san, do you want to sleep?"

Luffy just nodded in reply. As Brook took out his violin, Luffy would get off the figure head and lie down on the grass as the sweet melody reached his ears. Brook would hum along and play until he was sure that his Captain would not wake again. He would put down his violin and sit next to Luffy and watch him smile in his sleep, happy with himself he would let out a small laugh and then lay alongside his Captain, just happy to see him smile.

-x-

A/N: I sobbed like an idiot a while writing this. Just way too many feels for the crew. Forgive me if I got something wrong and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
